Oh! What a Family!
by KaL KeY
Summary: When Kurama gets turned into a girl,the others must cope with it! and what happens when they find out the Hiei and Kurama are together and that they are planing on starting a family...chapter 5, meet everyone!read and see what it means.i hope you like it!
1. changes

KaL KeY here. This is a Multi chapter story about Hiei and Kurama (I think I've got and obsession goin' on)

Summary: This chapter will set off the story 'Oh! What a Family!'. it's a funny little story about Kurama, Hiei and there kits (how many- review for the number would be great).

Kurama gets turned it to a girl in this chapter so if you don't like then don't read it … I really don't care if you don't read it because of that.

**My Life Closed Twice Before its Close**

My life closed twice before its close-

It yet remains to see

If Immortality unveil

A third event to me.

So huge, so hopeless to conceive

As these that befell,

Parting is all we know of heaven.

And all we need of hell.

-Emily Dickinson

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Changes**

**Kurama's Pov**

"Hiei can you get that for me?" I ask from the kitchen. I look back to see him already gone. "Thanks baby dragon."

"Morning Kurama" Keiko says as she comes into the kitchen with Yusuke. They sit themselves down at my table.

"Good morning Yusuke, Keiko. Where's Akihiko (Big Boy) this morning?" I ask them.

"The Temple. What's for breakfast?" Yusuke asks. Keiko elbows him and gives her one of his silly smiles.

"It's ok Keiko. Yusuke what do you want to eat?" I ask him.

"Pancakes!" Yusuke exclaims like a child. I couldn't help wondering if he was the child instead of their son, Akihiko.

"Is pancakes ok with you Hiei?" I ask my baby-dragon.

"Hn" came his usual answer from his perch on the window sill.

"Pancakes it is." I tell them. I get out the ingredients to make homemade pancakes. "Why are you two here, Yusuke?"

"Getting you two for a party."

"What are you going on about Detective?" Hiei asks him in a annoyed voice.

"Yukina and Kuwarbara are throwing an engagement party." answers Keiko in what appeared to be an attempt to prevent a fight.

"So Kuwarbara finally got enough courage to ask her?" I say with a chuckle.

"You bet!" Yusuke says "When are they goin' to be done?"

I look at him strangely before I realized that he was talking about the pancakes. "In a minute. Hiei can you get out the butter and syrup for me?"

"The peanut butter too." Yusuke adds. I know that he complied when I hear the fridge door open. I finish the last pancake and place it on the plate. I place the plate on the table and Yusuke looks he's going to drool.

"Can we eat?" Yusuke asks, and I wonder once again about him and Akihiko. I nod and he digs in without a second thought. As we eat Keiko and Yusuke, manly Keiko, tells us about Akihiko.

**

* * *

Yusuke's Pov**

Keiko tells Kurama and Hiei about Akihiko, while I add in my thoughts here and there. Hiei keeps sending glance at Foxy, and if it wasn't him I'd think he was worried. The two were close… I mean how often does Hiei do something some asks him to… or willingly stay with someone, in Human world at that. For this reason I'm starting to worry about Foxy. Kurama is either very dense or is just ignoring the looks that Hiei is giving her. She excuses herself and goes to get ready for the party. 'Now I can find out what's going on her.' I thought as I turned to Hiei, just to see his retreating back as he fallowed Foxy out of the room.

"What's wrong Yusuke?" Keiko asks me.

"Just going to tease Hiei." I told her as I fallow the half fire demon out. (if you don't understand then you don't know the show)

**

* * *

Hiei's Pov**

I fallow my fox into our room. She's standing in front of the mirror brushing her long red locks. I still have trouble with the 'he' 'she' thing,

like everyone else, since the gender change.

**++++Flash Back++++**

"Your next mission is to penetrate a fortress and to assassinate the leader without being discovered on the way in or out." the toddler tells us.

"How are we supposed to do that?" asks Kurama "Not even I can get in and out after killing the leader, unnoticed."

"That's what this is for" Koenma tells us as he points to a glass of blue liquid.

"Why is there only one?" asks Yusuke

"Yeah, why?" Kuwabaka asks.

"Don't repeat questions olf" I snap at him.

"Only one of you is going in" Koenma explained.

"Why?" Yusuke asks him.

"The others will be taking out the army that he built to take over the Human World… manly as a distraction" Koenma explains to the Detective.

"Who would be going in? Because I, the great Kazuma Kuwa..."

"Shut up baka" I interrupt him. "you can count me out" I told the toddler.

"Kurama you do it" Yusuke tell him.

"why him? I the great Kazu…"

"He wont mess it up" Yusuke tells him "And you and I would have more fun fighting."

"Oh… I get it… I think" the olf says as he scratches his head.

"Idiot"

"Be nice Hiei" my fox tells me, before turning to Koenma. "What does it do exactly?"

"It'll make the drinker invisible for a time" the toddler explains to him. "I think" he mutters the last part and I was the only one that heard him,

since I sat on the window sill not far from his desk. I turn to stop the fox, but he had already drank the blue glass of liquid.

My fox went pale, and grabs his head. The fox started to shack, and everyone was getting worried.

"What'd you do to him, Koenma?" Yusuke hollered at the toddler.

"Koenma! Lord Koenma!" Botoan yelled as she burst into the room. "There's something wrong with… oh I'm too late."

"What's wrong?" Koenma asks her.

"The potion was made wrong."

"What does it do?" I ask from my spot on the floor next to the shacking fox. Yusuke and Kuwabara look at her for an answer.

"We don't know" she states slowly.

"What??" Yusuke and Kuwabara say together.

"Koenma? What do you spouse we do?" Botan asks, after tacking a few steps back. When the toddler doesn't answer, we turn to see him gone.

"That coward!"

"Let's get Kurama home." I tell them as I stand up. Kuwabara picks up my fox and we head out.

"I'll find Koenma!" Botan called after us.

"Good."

We took my fox home and put him to bed. The three of us went to the living room. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the love seat and I sat on the window sill.

Botan shows up after a few hours with no news about happened to him. All she could say was "Koenma doesn't know."

"How could Koenma be so stupid." Yusuke asks bitterly

"Yeah, he put Kurama into danger." Kuwabara adds.

"Koenma is stupid, and he doesn't care about anyone but himself." I told them.

"That's not true." Botan says intently.

"You just say that because you like him." Yusuke told her.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Shut up!" I told them. The both sat in silence till Botan opened her big mouth.

"Yusuke. I do not like Koenma."

"You do!"

"That's enough you two." Kurama tells them as he joins us. They stop and Kurama gives them a gentle smile. "Boton?"

"Yes?" she squeaks out.

"How did this happen?" she asks her, and we look at her for a explanation.

"Hey… you're shorter," Yusuke states with a chuckle. This was true, Kurama used to be a few inches tall, now was a little shorter then Yusuke.

"That's not the only thing that's different." he mutters.

"What's that mean fox?" I ask him. He lets the blanket fall to revile baggy cloths. This reveals that Kurama was turned into a girl.

"What the!"

"How the!"

"Fox!"

She gives us a soft smile and a shrugs. "I'm going back to bed." And she left us alone.

**++++end flashback++++**

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think its wrong what happened to me?" she asks me, and I stay quite, knowing that she wasn't talking to me. "Do you think I made a mistake?

Do you think that I shouldn't have wanted this to happen?"

"No my fox." I tell her as she looks to me for answers. "you prayed for a chance for a family, so its right."

"Thanks Hiei." she tells me with a smile. She places her hair brush down and comes over to me. She gives me another smile and a kiss on the lips.

"Any time fox, any time." I tell her. " Kurama? When are you going to tell them we're engaged?"

"After Kuwabara and Yukina's wedding." she tells me. " I don't want to upstage it."

"Your what!" Yusuke yells out in shock. We turn to see him standing in the door way looking like a fish.

"How much did you hear." My fox asks.

"All of it." He stated in shock.

"That's called ease dropping." she points out.

"So…" Yusuke states "hey! You guys are engaged?!?"

"It didn't work" I point out to her.

"Didn't think it would."

"Your dodging the question?" Yusuke buts in.

"Yes detective we're engaged."

"But… But…"

"Yusuke, shut up, please. And Get Out!" Kurama yells at him. I love the fox when she's in one of her moods.

**

* * *

Yusuke's Pov**

I leave as fast as I can. And all this time I had been thinking Keiko was scary, but she's got nothing' on Foxy.

"Yusuke. What did you do?" Keiko asks me as I return to the kitchen. "I could hear her yelling at you from out here."

"Over heard them talkin'" I told her "Poor Hiei. She'll eat him alive one of these days."

"What are you talking about Yusuke?" Keiko asks me.

"Hiei is in over his head. He wont make it if Foxy doesn't learn to control her mood swings."

"Yusuke, are you alright?" she asks me. "Did you run into a wall again?"

"No Keiko." I tell her. "Hiei and Kurama are engaged!"

"Yusuke! Don't spread rumors about them. They're are friends." Keiko tells me with a stern look.

"It's not a lie Keiko." Kurama tell her as she comes into the room, fallowed by Hiei. "But he's not going to another soul, right?"

"Yes ma'am" I reply instantly.

"Good, now lets go." She says as she pulls her coat on. The four of us head out side towards my car.

"Get in! Sit down! Hang on! Shut up!" was all I told them as we got in and pulled out of the drive way.

* * *

(A/N) Please review for the number of kid or kits for each family.. How many for Yukina, Keiko, and Kurama, and maybe Botan as well?

Please review so I know at least someone liked this story so far… update soon… hopefully. ;)


	2. Secrest reveald,Hina, & marked!

Hey KaL KeY here with second chapter of 'Oh! What a Family!' I'm not sure if anyone is reading this but I'll right it anyway...

Disclaimer: Kurama's a girl, hits at old (past) yaoi, a lot of occ!

**(A/N) I changed Botan's name to the right one… sorry everyone!**

(A/N) if you haven't read chaps one, or read before I changed it then you may not know about the poem... I will be putting one at the beginning of each chap for the fun of it.

(A/N) I forgot to say this last time:

"Life"- talking

'Life'- thought

life- telepathic thought between two characters.

(A/N) if you read 'Memories' I'd like to tell you I'm working on a sequel... don't count on it soon though.

**To my dear and loving husband**

If ever two were one, then surly we.

If ever man were lov'd by wife, then thee;

If ever wife was happy in a man,

Compare with me ye women if you can.

I prize thy love more than whole mines of gold,

Or all the riches that the East doth hold.

My love is such that rivers cannot quench,

Nor ought but love from thee, give recompense.

Thy love is such I can no way repay,

The heavens reward thee manifold, I pray.

Then while live, in love let's so persevere,

That when we live no more, we may live ever.

-Anne Bradstreet

* * *

**Chapter two: Secretes reveled, Hina, and … Marked**

**Keiko's Pov**

"Hiei, lets talk" Yusuke says, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the woods by Genkai's temple.

"Hiei?" Kurama calls after them.

"Don't worry Kurama." I tell her. "He's convinced he's going to give Hiei advice on 'mood swing control'"

"There's no such thing" Kurama points out.

"You know that and I know that, and every other girl." I tell her. "They don't."

Kurama laughs at this and leads the rest of the way to temple. I fallow her and think back to the new knowledge I have about our favorite pair of demons. 'Engaged?'

"Keiko?"

"Hm… yeah?" I ask.

"Don't tell the others about the little fact that Yusuke gave you about me and Hiei, Ok?" She asks me.

"Alright."

"I knew you wouldn't let me down." she tells me, as she slides a door open to one of the rooms in the temple. I head inside to find the gang in there. Yukina and Kuwabara are talking about the wedding, with Boton adding things in here and there. I head over to them, while Kurama says hi to Shazuru (sp), who is sitting by herself, smoking. She continues over to Genkai and gets a cup of tea.

Hiei's POV – Wood's

"What do you want Detective?"

"I'm going to give you advice." Yusuke tells me. I look at him like he was crazy. I wouldn't take advice from him on fighting, let alone anything else. "So you can help Foxy, control her mood swings!"

"There's no way for her to control them." I tell Yusuke. "Its hormones, it's involuntary. And with her being new at this, it makes it harder for her to control them."

"He… She should be able to. It's Kurama!" Yusuke tells me.

"Right. It's Kurama, not some perfect person." I tell him, and he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Foxy's not perfect?"

"Far from it." I say, then turn and leave the Detective to his shock for the second time that day. I have to smirk at it though, because Kurama isn't far from perfect.

"Welcome back Hiei." My fox tells me as I enter the room.

"Where's Yusuke?" Keiko asks me.

"Forest." I told her, as I head to the window. I look around and notice the noise machine, better known as Akihiko, missing. I shrug and to looking out the window, listening to the fox's voice- not really the conversation. A shrill cry told me that the noise machine was back. Keiko let out a sigh and stood up.

"Let me get him." My fox tells her.

"Thank-you" she says before sitting back down. Kurama gets up and leaves. A little while latter she returns with the four month old boy. He is dressed in a blue jump suit, his black hair as messy as his father could be brown eyes wide with interest and his thumb in his mouth. This boy is trouble, even more then his father, because Keiko tells him 'no' and it didn't work.

Yusuke comes in and takes Akihiko. I mentally groan. I get up to leave only to be stopped by my fox and my sister.

"Hiei, where are you going? Don't you want to celebrate my engagement?" Yukina asks me, quietly.

"You can't leave Hiei, it would be rude." Kurama tells me. I sigh and sit back down. I hate it when they gang up on me.

They party late into the night, after the brat went back to sleep. It's almost 2:30 when they finally call it quits, and to go to bed. That's when Yusuke stops us.

"I haaaaave to tellll you sommmmethiiing" Yusuke slurs out.

"Cant this wait tillll tomorrow?" she asks, while yawning.

"Nooooo" he tells us. "It's I'mm Pooorrrteeennnte."

"Spit it out Detective." I tell him impatiently.

"Fooooxyyy and Hieeeeei are eeengaaageeed." Yusuke tells us, and I'm sure that I was going to have to hold my fox back, or help her. Kurama doesn't do anything to Yusuke, much to my disappointment. Instead she spins around, grabs my arm, and drags me off to her room.

She throws the door open, pulls me in, and slams the door shut. She lets me go, goes to her bag, and pulls out a night shirt. After changing into it, she brushes her hair and puts it into a braid.

"Sorry baby-dragon." She apologized to me and I stay quite. She removes her pants, and places a pair of shorts on. She lies down and covers up. "Are you going to sleep on the window sill, or with me?"

I get up and join her in bed, as she rolls over to look at me. She gives me a soft smile. "I didn't mean to draw attention to you, baby-dragon. I just didn't won't to kill Yusuke."

"I know" I tell her, and she lays her head against my bicep. I roll over, so her head was against my chest, and wrap my arms around her waist. She gave a sound of contentment, and falls strait to sleep.

* * *

**/5 weeks later/**

"Kurama, which color?" Yukina asks my fox. She leans over the table and looks. She and Yukina start to discuss it, and decide that neither color was what they needed.

"Yukina" Kuwabara yells as he comes in. Both girls look up at him.

"What is it Kazuma?" She asks as she puts the remaining color charts to the side.

"I want to go on a picnic with you, just the two of us! I packed it myself!" he tells her triumphantly.

"I have to finish the plans for the wedding, Kazuma. Maybe..."

"Go." Kurama interrupts me. "I'll finish."

"You sure?" she asks.

"Lets go" Kuwabara says as he takes Yukina's hand. She glances back and fallows 'her soon to be husband' out of the room. Kurama lets out a sigh, and picks up the 'to do' list. I get up from the window sill and join her at the table.

* * *

**/13 months later/ **

I look down at my niece, Hina, named after our mother. She was almost 4 months old, and wouldn't leave me alone.

"You see what you miss when you leave for long trips." My fox tells me.

"She's right, Brother" Yukina says "10 months is a long time to be away." I didn't answer as I watch Hiei suck on her thumb. Her head nods, and her orange pig tails shack. She looks at me through tired brown eyes, and lays her head against my chest.

I hear the oaf grunt, and look over at him. He gives me a mean look, which I ignore.

"He's mad because Hina likes you more then him." My fox whispers in my ear. "Then again, Hina likes everyone more then him." This causes me to smirk at him.

* * *

**/7 months later/**

Hina is driving me crazy. She's just stating to walk, and every time she falls, I tense.

"Calm down baby-dragon" My fox tell me from the couch. "She won't get hurt. I put everything away."

"I know" I tell my fox, as Hina falls down again. She gets up again and stumbles towards my fox. Kurama reaches out and picks her up. She places the little girls on the couch, and turns the channel to a show called 'Telly Tubies' then goes back to her book.

The little girl makes a noise when the show ends. Kurama puts her book down and picks her up. She heads into the kitchen and I can hear her in the fridge. A few seconds later I hear the microwave come on as she warms a bottle up for Hina.

I get up and go into the kitchen. "Putting her to bed?"

"Yes" My fox answers as she takes the bottle out of the microwave. She hands it to me, and I put the lid on and checked it to see if it was to hot.

Kurama takes the bottle and heads down the hall. I head back to the window sill, and listen to the fox singing as she puts the girl to bed. She comes out and joins me in the living room, still humming the song.

"Asleep?" I ask and the fox nods her head. I get up and join the fox on the couch. Her two rings catch my attention, and I smile. "Fox?"

"Yes Hiei?" she asks me as she leans over against my shoulder.

"I haven't marked you the demon way, yet" I tell her as I reach down and touch her engagement and wedding band.

"Then why don't you?" she asks me.

"It's that an invitation?" I ask her and she chuckles.

"If you want it to be, because you don't need one." She tells me. I smirk and bit her, where her neck meets her right shoulder. She lets out a moan of pain. I lick the wound clean, and apologize to her before we head to our room to finish….

* * *

Review plz 


	3. Hiroshi and Naoko

Chapter 3: Hiroshi and Naoko

Hiei's POV

- Two weeks later-

I sit Hina at the table, and go to the fridge. I take a sippy cup of apple juice out and grab the box of Cherries off the counter. I'd just given her the juice and cereal when the phone rang. I reach over and hit speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hiei?" comes Yukina's voice, and Hina reaches toward the phone.

"Yeah?"

"I was calling to see if I could pick Hina up now." Yukina tells me, while Hina gets out of her chair.

"She's your kid." I point out, as I put Hina back into the chair.

"I know. We'll be there in about…25 minutes" she tells me. "Bye."

I reach over and hang up. Hina whimpers. She gets up and picks the cordless phone up. "She's not there."

"Who was on the phone?" my fox asks as she comes into the kitchen.

"Yukina"

"She's coming to get Hina?" Kurama asks me, and I nod. "Let me finish getting ready, then I'll pack her things up." I pick Hina up and put her back into her chair, again, as I hear my fox leave the room.

-25min. later-

I answer the door to let my sister, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yusuke in. I lead them to the kitchen, were my fox was finishing packing Hina's bag.

"Hina, no" Kurama tells the girl as she continues to play with the phone. "Your mommy isn't in there" Hina's response is to hit the phone on the floor again.

"Hina, sweetie. Listen to your aunt." Yukina tells her. Hina looks at her, then the phone, and back. She stands up and drops the phone, then stumbles to her mother. Kurama picks up the phone with a sigh.

"Is it broken?" Yukina asks her, as she picks up her daughter.

"No, its fine" Kurama tells her as she places the last bottle into the bag. "Here"

"Ya ok Foxy?" Yusuke asks her, and she gives him a smile, and nod of the head.

"Tired" she tells him. She walks over to the counter and puts the phone down.

"Why?" the oaf asks her. She sighs and says "I just am."

"What'd you do that was so tiresome?" Yusuke asks my fox in a voice that just says he's thinking something perverted.

"It's none of your business" she growls out at him, and Hina starts to cry. Kurama lets out another sigh, and gives Hina a smile. "Sorry Hina" The little girl stops crying and gives my fox a smile. "Good girl"

The oaf picks up Hina's bag, and shoulders it. "Thanks for watching Hina"

"Yes. Thank you brother, Kurama" Yukina puts in. "I hope it wasn't a problem."

"No, Yukina. It was fine, really" my fox adds when they give her a spectacle looks.

"If you say so" Yusuke puts in, and Kurama glares at him.

"Yusuke" Kurama says slowly. "It'd be smart not to make me mad, I'm in a bad mood already."

Yusuke gulps and Keiko gives him a mean look. "Yusuke be nice to her. And Kurama, are you sure your alright?"

"I'll let you know in a couple of weeks" my fox tells them.

"Fox?" I say sternly, knowing it was the only way to get her to listen.

"Hm?"

"Tell" I order.

"Go to hell" she mutters before heading towards the door. The others move, making room for her to pass. I get off the window sill and stop her.

"Fox"

"Hiei"

"Fox?"

"Hiei?"

"Fox!?!"

"What?" she asks me.

"What's wrong?"

"Hiei, my love. I'm going to give you a little word or advise." She tells me. "Don't mess with a pregnant kitsune. They will kill you, mate or not." With that said, she pulls her arm out of my grasp, walks out of the kitchen, down the hall into our bedroom, and slams the door.

"We go to go" Keiko tells me.

"Tell Kurama congratulations for us" Yukina puts in.

"Don't die" Yusuke tells me.

"Potato" the oaf says.

"What!" Yusuke yells at him, as they leave our house. After seeing that they leave, I head back to our room.

I walk into the bedroom, to find the fox on the bed, reading a book. I go over and sit next to her. "Fox?"

"Yeah?" she asks in a soft voice.

"Safe for me to be here?" I ask. She chuckles and nods her head. I lead back against the head board and watch the fox. She was laying down on the bed, head by me. Her feet were gong back and forth, her right hand under hr chin, left by her book.

"Baby-dragon?"

"Hn…"

"Sorry about getting mad at you like that." She tells me, as she closes the book. She sits it to the side, and then rolls over, so she could look up at me.

"Why?" I ask her.

"Kitsune's are in need of anger management for the first month. Then they go crazy." She tells me, adding the last part as a warning.

"How so?" I ask her.

"They either do wired things, become very danger prone, as in clumsy, or they become suicidal." She says in a board voice. She sits up and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Which are you?" I ask her and she shrugs. "Great." This gets a soft laugh from her.

"Hiei, you don't need to worry. I'll be alright."

"Sure" I tell her sarcastically, getting her to laugh again. 'She's in good spirits.' I smile. 'Of course she is, she has wanted a family for a long time now.'

"Be nice. I don't want to be mad at you." She tells me. My fox moves her head, relaxes, and soon she fell asleep.

I sit and listen to the fox's rethmic breathing. Soon, I move, carefully, and lay her down on the bed, and put her book on the right stand. I cover her up, and leave her to sleep.

-1 ½ months later-

Kurama's POV

I bolt up in bed, which wakes Hiei up. "Fox?"

"Sorry, baby-dragon." I apologize as I lie back down next to him. He looks at me, confused. "The kit moved."

He sat up and looked down at me. I give him a smile, to say I wasn't lying to him. "So soon?"

"It's right on schedule." I tell him. He gives me a look that tells me he doesn't understand. "Kitsune's don't carry for as long as other demons do."

"How long?" he asks me.

"7 ½ months." I tell him as I sit up "½ of what most carry."

"You're telling me this now!" he asks me in shock.

"I thought you knew" I tell him. I lean over and give him a kiss. "Sorry"

He let out a sight and lays back down. I go to fallow suit, when I fell my energy drop drastically. Hiei sits up in bed, and steadies my swaying body. "Fox?"

"I don't fell so well" I mutter. He pulls me into a hug, and feeds some of his energy into my body. I relax and just enjoy the warmth.

"Better?" he questions. I nod my head and move closer to him. "What happened?"

"The kit took away my energy." I tell him.

"That much?" he asks me in a spectacle voice. I nod my head, and try to hide a yawn. He catches it and lays us both down on the bed. "We're going to see Yukina tomorrow"

"I don't want to worry them." I tell him. He tightens his hold on me, and I know I don't have a chose. "Fine."

"What do you think the cause is?" he asks me. I close my eyes and to think of any reason.

"Multiple births" I tell him in a worried voice.

"Fox?"

"Kitsune's aren't supposed to have multiple kits. No kitsune, mother or kit live through it." I tell him in a quite voice.

"What…"

"I'll be fine" I tell him "I promise."

"How?" he asks me.

"I'm half human now, I should be alright." I tell him. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"We're going to see what Genkai thinks" he told me and I nod my head in agreement.

-Next day-

"I think its twins" I tell Genkai and she lowers her head in thought.

"It sounds like it" she tells me "But you should be alright"

"Because I'm half human now?" I ask her.

"That and your stronger then most Kitsune's are" Genkai tells me. I get up and start to leave. "Kurama… Take it easy"

I give her a smile. "I will" with that said, I leave to find my mate.

-2 ½ months later-

Hiei's POV

I roll over to find my fox gone. I get up and go looking for her. She was due any day now, and wasn't supposed to be up. I look all over Genkai's temple and the forest within a three mile radius. "Brother?" Yukina calls franticly.

"What?" I ask her.

"Kurama's gone." She tells me. "I can't find her in the temple."

"I know. She's not within three miles of this place." I tell her. "We've got to find her."

"Calm down Hiei" Genkai tells me. "She'll be back in around… three days"

"What!"

"She must have not felt safe with all of us around, so she went to find somewhere else to give birth to the kits."

"You mean Kurama isn't going to give birth here?" Keiko asks, as she, the oaf, and the detective join us.

"No, they don't like others around them. That's why it's a mystery how a kitsune gives birth." Genkai tells us.

"But why three days?" Yukina asks.

"All we know is that they labor for 60 hours, and sleep for 12 straight hours after wards." Genkai tells us, and Yukina and Keiko flinch.

I leave then and find a tree to spend my next three days in.

-3 days later-

A flash of red caught my attention, and I turn to see my fox. I jump out of the tree, and go to her. It wasn't till I was in front of her, did I see the two kits. Both had black hair, with gray strikes and a set of ears, and I guess tails to match. They were both sound asleep, one in each arm. Kurama shifts ones weight, and hands it to me.

"Both boys, gold eyes" she tells me. "Hiroshi (Generous) is the one you've got. This here is his younger brother Naoko (Honest)."

I nod my head and look at her. She was pale, and looked exhausted. "Bed."

She gave me a tired smile "Yes that sounds good."

I lead the way to our room and my fox fallows slowly behind. We enter the room, and Kurama puts Naoko down on the bed. I fallow suit and lay his twin next to him. My fox turns to me and gives me a smile. "Sorry if I worried you baby-dragon. I just couldn't take any chances."

She sits down on the edge of the bed and I sit next to her. I wrap my arms around her, receiving a sigh of contentment. "Hiei?"

"Hm…"

"I just noticed you've grown." She tells me standing up. She pulls me up and measures my height. "At least 1 ½ inches."

I smirk at the fox and pull her into a passionate kiss. She gives me a deep moan. She pulled away for air, and was about to kiss me again when we heard a whimper. "Sorry"

Kurama turns into her full Kitsune form and curls up around our kits, feeding them. I sigh and sit on the window sill to watch over them through the night.

/night/ my fox tells me telepathically.

"Night fox" I say, but she was already asleep.

-Next morning-

"Brother, are you in there?" Yukina asks as she knocks on the door. I get off the window sill and go to the door.

"Yeah" I say in a quite voice, as I open the door.

"Did she come back?" Yukina asks. I step aside to let her enter. She walks in and gasps at what she saw.

"All three!" She exclaims, making the fox jump. She opens her gold eyes and looks at us, annoyed. "Sorry"

"No, it's alright" Kurama says as she turns back to her human form. One of the boys whimper, and my fox gently puts a hand on his head.

"Both boys?" Yukina asks as she comes over.

"Yes. ½ min. apart." Kurama answers, as she tries to sniffle a yawn. Yukina sits down and looks at them.

"What's with the bracelets?" she asks.

"It shows their mine and Hiei's" Kurama answers. "Blue of Hiroshi, and green for Naoko, the younger."

"Why those colors?" Yukina asks as she plays with Naoko's short black hair.

"Don't know. It just seemed right." Kurama answers after another yawn.

"Yukina lets let Kurama get some rest" I tell my sister.

"Yes brother" she agrees, as she gets up she places a hand on her slightly enlarged abdomen. She watches as Kurama changes back into her kitsune form, then pets her. The two of us leave the fox and new set of twins to rest.


	4. a vampire is born

Ok! Here's chapter 4 of 'Oh! What a family'! This is set 4 years after the last chapter, so here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Vampire is Born **

/4 years after chapter 3/

Kurama's POV

I look around my living room. Hiei was asleep on the couch. The four year old twins were at his feet on the floor. Both hadn't changed since the day they were born. A movement from Hiei's left catches my eyes. Aiko (beloved) 1, our third child at three had fallen over onto his lap. Her black hair was still in pigtails. I smiled at the fact that she and Amaya both had red eyes.

To Hiei's right was a one and a half year old girl she was our fourth child, Amaya (night rain) 2. She had brown hair, like my demon mother, and a set of ears and tail, all tipped black.

I head on into the room, and pick up Naoko in one arm and Hiroshi in the other. I take them up to their room, and put them to bed. I come back down stairs and pick up Amaya, which wakes Hiei up.

"Welcome home, fox." He tells me. "How'd it go?"

"Fine, a girl." I tell him, referring to Yukina's newborn daughter. "Dai (great). She had her mother's hair and eyes."

Hiei nods his head and picks up Aiko. He heads up stairs and I fallow. After putting both to bed, we go to our room. I lay down on the bed and he wraps his arms around me from behind. I smile when I think about the fact that Hiei, 'little Hiei' as Yomi has been known to call him, was an inch and a half taller then me, making him 5'7 ½". About a year ago both he and Yukina went on a full growth spurt, which led them both to be taller then me.

"How's Yukina?" Hiei asks me, worried about his sister.

"Better. Dai will help her get over Kentaro's (big boy) death." I tell him.

/flash back (ten months earlier)/

I watch the children play together. My twins (three years old) and Aiko (two years old) chase Kentaro and Kenji (Three years old), Yukina's twins. They were identical, with orange hair and red eyes.

I take my eyes off them, and look over at Akihiko (five years old) and Hina (four years old) in the sand box. Benjiro (two years old) was Yusuke's second son. His light brown hair moved in the wind, reveling brown eyes. He shakes his head no as Keiko asks him a question.

A cry causes me to look over at Yukina. She's holding my seven month old daughter. "Shh…"

"Amaya, rain drop" I say as I come over. The little girl stops crying and looks at me. She holds he hands out to me, and I take the little girl. I give Yukina a smile as she sighs. "Sorry"

"It's alright" she tells me, and I sit down next to her. I go to ask her something, when…

"Kentaro!" Kenji yells after his older brother. He was chasing after a blue ball, heading towards the street.

"Kentaro! No!" Yukina yells, but it was too late. He ran into the street, just as a car came speeding around the corner. "NO!"

/end flashback/

I shiver and Hiei tightens his grip on me. "Cold?"

"Sorta" I tell him.

"Sorta?"

"My blood's cold" I tell him. I look back at him to see a question in his eyes. "I was… remembering… when Kentaro died."

I sat quite for some time. "Hiei?"

"Yeah fox?"

"It could have been one of our kits" I tell him as I roll over to face him. I move closer to him, pushing our bodies together.

"I know." He whispers as he tightens his hold on me.

"Hiei" I whisper into his ear, seductively. "Please?"

He smirked at me and gives me a deep kiss. I moan and let my body relax against his. "Fox?" he asks as he pulls away.

"Hmm…"

"How many kits do you want?" he asks all of a sudden. I had never really thought about it, but I answered like I had.

"16" I tell him with a smile. 3

"Really?"

"Yes. But if I can't have that many, then I'll take as many as you'll give me." I tell him.

"I'll give you as many as you want" he tells me as he pushes me onto my back. "Just wanted to see how much….fun I get to have in the future." Hiei says as he moves on top of me.

"All you want" I tell him, as I give him a deep kiss. Hiei moves against me. I let out a soft moan, and he smirks at me. It was going to be along night, and I was going to enjoy it.

* * *

/few days later/

Hiei's POV

"Fox?" I call as I come into the room, and Kurama looks over at me. "Come."

"Where?" she asks as she stands up. She puts her book on to the couch, and comes to me.

"You'll see." I tell her. I start out of the room and she fallows. On the way out of Yusuke's castle, we pass him and he nods his head. My fox looks confused, but doesn't ask.

We head off into the demon world and travel east from there.

"Hiei, how much…" she asks after a while.

"Almost there" I tell her. She doesn't say another word till I stop.

"Hiei?"

"Ready?" I ask her. She nods and I take her hand and lead her a little farther into a clearing.

She looks at the house and gasps. "Hiei…"

"It's ours" I tell her. I look at the house. It was on the edge of a big field, by a lake. It was a big house, painted off white. "20 bedrooms, 5 bath, dining room, living room, office, kitchen, den, laundry room, and basement. You have enough rooms to make a playroom, like you wanted to."

"Oh Hiei! It's perfect!" she tells me. "May I?"

"Go ahead… it's yours."

* * *

/½ month later/

I come home to fine Kurama painting the twins bed room. "Fox?"

She looks up at me, and I see blue paint on her left check, both hands covered in green paint. "Welcome home Hiei."

"What are you doing?"

"Painting." Hiroshi tells me.

"Painting." Naoko repeats, as he puts his paint covered hands on the wall.

"Oh…"

"Sorry, I should have asked first." Kurama tells me.

"It's alright." I tell her.

"Hiei?"

"Hmm…"

"Do you mind if I paint all the rooms… bedrooms and living area's." she asks me. I let out a sigh.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"That noticeable?" she asks me, with a big smile.

"Yeah" I tell her. "You can paint the house if you want to."

"Thanks love" she tells me.

/3 ½ months later/

"Fox?"

"Yes Hiei?" she asks, as she looks up from her handy work.

"How many rooms do you have left?" I ask her.

"I'm not doing the basement, so this is the last one." She tells me. "What do you think?"

I look around the room she just painted. It was the dining room, painted in vines and flowers. "Fine, but its late fox. Lets go to bed." I tell her.

"Yes, lets baby-dragon." She says as she puts the lid back on the paint can. She picks up the brushes, and turns to me. "Let me clean these first."

I nod and head up to our room, stopping at each of our kits rooms, to see if they were alright. I enter the room. I changed out of my cloths, striping to my boxers. The fox came in a minute later. I smiled at her as she looks around the room. "This is my favorite room" I tell her.

"yes." She tells me. "The dark green is one of the prettiest colors."

I look around the room. She refused to paint it black, so she had done it all in dark green, along with the master bath.

"Hiei?" my fox calls. I look over to see her already in be, looking at me with questioning eyes. I come over and get into bed next to her.

"Night" I tell her as I wrap my arms around her, laying one of my hands on her enlarged abdomen. She wraps her arms around her pillow, trusting me to keep us together.

"Good night, love" she tells me.

* * *

/½ month later/

"Hiei" my fox calls, waking me up. "Let go."

"Fox?"

"Let go" she growls out.

"Fox?" I repeat as I sit up. I lean over to see a slight pained look on her face. "Fox!"

She looks at me, giving me a smile, which turns into a flinch. "Help me get to the basement."

"Why?" I ask her.

"Just do it." she tells me, as she flinches again. I pick her up and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"What wrong?" I ask her as I carry her down stairs.

"I'll b going into labor soon" she tells me. "I need to get somewhere I fell safe."

"The basement?"

"One way in and out." She tells me "It's below ground; dark, warm… if the heater is on, and safe. Like a cave."

I open the basement door. I go down the stairs and sit her down. I look at her to see what I should do next.

"Put some blankets on the ground" she tells me. I do as she asks, then lay her down on them. I put a pillow under her head, and went to add another, but she stops me. "I'm fine."

"Do you want me to turn on the heater?" I ask her, and she nods her head. I turn it one and turn back to her.

"Anyth-"

"Go now." She tells me. "You can't be here when I go into labor. So hurry."

I nod and rush up to the top of the stairs. I start to leave, when Kurama calls to me. "Yes?"

"Lock the door" she tells me. I nod and turn to leave. "Hiei?" I stop and look back at her. "Come back in 60 hours. I'd rather sleep in my own bed."

"Yes." I tell her and head out of the room. I stop for second and look at the lock. I take a deep breath and lock the fox in the basement, knowing that she wont see Day light for the next 2 ½ days.

* * *

/59 ½ hours later/

I head down stairs, after putting the kits down for a nap. I sit myself at the table, and look over at the basement door. I had a whole half hour to wait, and I knew I should get some sleep, but I couldn't relax. As soon as the ½ hour was over I unlock the basement door, and then head down.

My fox was right were I left her, with a little, black haired kit wrapped in a blanket. She tiredly opens her eyes, and gives me a soft smile. "Boy…Makoto (sincere)."

I come over to her. I lean down and look at the kit. He was all black, including his ears and tail. He moves and opens a pair of black eyes. 'A pure black kit, rare.'

"A vampire" Kurama whispers, trying to stay awake.

"Vampire?" I ask as I pick our son up. I reach down and she takes my hand. I pull her up and hold her up by the waist, as she leans heavily on me, then start upstairs.

"A pure black kitsune… drink blood…once every month…new moon." She tells me as we head up the stairs.

"Is that why you were acting so weird?" I ask her after a little while. She nods weakly, and opens the bedroom door. We go into the room, and I put our youngest kit on the bed, while she changes into her full kitsune form. She crawls up onto the bed and lies next to our kit.

-you like the bracelet?" – She asks me. I look at him to see a yellow bracelet, with his name on it like the other kits's.

"Fine" I tell her. Makoto moves and starts to feed. "I'll leave you alone."

-You can sleep next to me- she tells me –I don't mind-

"I thought…"

-It's only during labor and birth that you can't be near me-

I clime into bed next to her, and she turns her head to me, and licks me. She then turns back to the kit, and instantly falls asleep, not that I blame her. I let out a sigh, and go to sleep also, finally being able to relax, knowing she's alright.


	5. fear

Hey, I don't know who's all reading this, but I do know that some are, so I'll continue it…

I forgot the end notes I think in the last chapter… here they are:

_A movement from Hiei's left catches my eyes. Aiko (beloved) [1, our third child at three had fallen over onto his lap. _The note was that her bracelet is orange

_To Hiei's right was a one and a half year old girl she was our fourth child, Amaya (night rain) [2. She had brown hair, like my demon mother, and a set of ears and tail, all tipped black. _The note was that her bracelet if purple.

"16" I tell him with a smile. [3. This one was that I liked that you had ideas, but I just kinda wanted more children. 16 was the first number that came to my head, so I went with it… I hope that I don't lose reader because of this.

Those are the notes… sorry that I forgot… not enough sleep at that time, so I guess I can blame it on that.

* * *

**Important note!**

**Yes there are 20 OC's in this chapter… no they will not all be main… I will be using only some as the main ones… tell me which ones you'd like to hear about the most, since I'll try to just pick the ones you want – they all will be there though.

* * *

**

**Other!**

"yyh" is normal talking

–yyh- is one of the characters –Akina- speaking telepathically (will make since soon!)

/yyh/ is telepathic conversations between Kurama and Hiei.

'yyh' is letters or written documents, things like that…thought could be this too since it's the sound in your head.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fear** (this takes place about 13 years after the other one, I figured that since this story was about them raising kits, that you-the readers- should see how they handle ones from all ages at the same time)

Kurama's POV 

I moan, rolling over and opening my eyes, then closed them again, knowing that I had overslept. "Hiei?' I called, wondering why my mate hadn't woken me up. I rolled over to find out that he was-once again- not in bed with me. There was a note on his pillow, like usual. I picked it up, unfolding it to see my mate's neat handwriting.

'_Fox, Makuro summoned me to help with a dispute. I didn't want to wake you, you know how I feel about waking you; I prefer to watch you sleep. I'll be back in a few days none the less, take-care. Love you, Hiei.' _

I placed the note on my nightstand with a sigh. I figured if I was late, then so be it, I could us a few more minutes of sleep.

"GIVE ME THAT!!" a boy yelled, and I knew that it was Rai (trust).

"NO!!" a girl yells back. I sighed, wondering what Rei (gratitude) had taken from her twin this time. My 7 ½ year old twins were always fighting about something or other; as different as night and day, my yin and yang twins. They were both fire demons, with tempers with match their kinds, and their fathers, even though they both looked like ice maidens. Rei, the older one, had waist length aqua-blue hair, while Rai-trying to be Makoto- had his cut to his jaw. Both had Jagans, and both had flaming red eyes.

"Rei, give that back to the squirt!" Makoto's (sincere) voice could be heard now, trying to keep a full fight from braking out. Makoto, my little vampire, was anti-vampire. I know, how's that possible, but it's true. His hair is to his jaw that parted for his ears, and his black eyes could always put chills down people's spines, even more so now that he's 13. He always wore black, ever since he could pick his own cloths out, even if he was an 'ice-maiden'. He never left the house without the garlic around his neck, a small silver cross and miniature wood stack on a keychain on his belt loop, and a slight tan. His ambition in life was to prove that they-vampires- were just normal people.

/Knock it off you three, you are going to wake Mother. / Akina's (spring flower) voice came through my mind. Ahh…my first true ice-maiden… my little Angel. She's 12, a shy little thing with a short temper from her father. She had shoulder length aqua-blue hair, and these pale red eyes that help the pain of never being able to speak with her voice, but having to through telepathic methods. She was mute, and it had taken Hiei almost 6 years to teacher how to speak this way, her first words being 'mummy, help?' she had asked me, and I nearly had a heartache while I was doing the dishes.

I sigh, getting up. I know that they all must be up by now if they are making that much noise, I could hear them in the kitchen as well. I head down stairs, then into the kitchen. Hiroshi, Naoko, and Akio were in there making breakfast. Amaya was sitting at the table with Hoshiko.

"We tried to keep them down." Hiroshi (Generous) told me, knowing that I had been awake; they were psychic even if they didn't have a Jagan –the only ones that were without them. The oldest of my little black roses, was trying to get out of trouble of them being load, both Naoko (Honest) and him hated to be blamed for thing the younger do. Both were the same, still black haired that now was to there shoulders, but their hairs gray strikes had almost doubled, and though most would look old, it just made them more handsome. At 17, they were as powerful as Yusuke had been at there age, both could easily take down Togouro with one blow, and hold a board look in their gold eyes the whole time.

"It's alright." I told them, then went to the two sitting at the table, wondering what they were up to this time. "And why aren't you two helping?"

"I'm helping Ama with studying for a test." Hoshiko (star) told me with a mischievous look in her gold eyes, using Amaya's (raindrop) childhood name, which made her nose go up and lips pull together, anger in her red eyes. My fashion duo, and 'Ama' was a last session nickname.

Amaya was 14 ½, was as short tempered as they came, and Hoshiko only got away with that because she was Amaya's favorite sister to talk to, even if she did like to sing with Akio as Akina played the piano. It looked like the newest fashion right now was ponytail pulled right on top of the head. They both had their brown hair pulled up, and Amaya's waist length hair looked funny placed right between her black tipped ears, and that may be way she was sour with her 11 year old sister. Hiroshi's lower back hair- which had silver strikes- looked better since she didn't have ears. Hiroshi was a fire demon, and Amaya was the plant wielder- taking after my side.

"That's what they are supposed to be doing, but I think they got sidetracked." Aiko (beloved) told me. Akio was now 16, and drop dead beautiful. She wore her black hair in a braid that reach her knees to keep it out of her way, red eyes promising death to those who messed with her or her family. She was so much like her father in ways of thinking, acting, and being overprotective, and like Hiei, she had the power to back it up since she was nearly as strong as her older brothers. At this moment in time, she was actually dating Yusuke's second son, Benjiro, and I wouldn't be surprised if they joined our family with his, making us all some what related –well not counting Koenma and Botan but we hadn't hear from them in years.

"Is that true?" I asked, looking between them. "Star? Raindrop?"

"Yeah." They muttered, sharing a look.

"Then put that away, and get to the dining room." I told them. They nodded, putting things away in yellow folders –yellow was in- and leaving the room. Out if the corner of my eye I saw a flash of aqua-blue, then weight on my leg. "Hey baby-girl." I said, picking up my four year old. Her eyes light up at the nickname, knowing that she was a big girl now.

"Mummy?" she asked, gold eyes looking at me unblinkingly, holding only a purple plush of a dog that every one of my daughters – but my youngest- had owned at one time.

"Yes Megumi (blessing)?" I asked her, sitting her on the table. She held out her hand, showing me the hair ties and brush. I smiled, excepting them, pulling her mid back hair into pigtails. I kissed my youngest plant wielder's forehead – right over her uncovered Jagan that she was still leaning how to use- and put her back onto the floor, heading into the dinning room, Megumi not far behind.

I sighed when I realized that my youngest three and my 6 year old were missing. Toru (sea), Yuki (snow), and Hana (flower), in that order, two boys and my youngest –Hana- a girl. The three black haired, red eyes, brown tipped eared and tailed, fire throwing 2 ½ year olds were the only triplet kitsune's in existence, and let me tell you, you don't know terrible twos till you have three going threw it at once. At the moment I knew where they were, as Megumi went to join then under the table.

"Where's Kioko (happy child)?" I asked, wondering where the 6 year old was since she wasn't in the room and hated dark places –like under the table since the table cloth blocks out the light.

"Here mama." she said, coming into the room in a white leotard and a blue tutu, green ballet shoes on her feet; making Amaya and Hoshiko cringe. Kioko was my little ballerina; the little plant wielder was a born natural. At the moment her neck length black hair was being held out of her bright gold eyes by a ladybug clip on the outside of her silver tipped ears. Her tail twitching, making the small bell that was attached to the end ring as she moved over towards me, holding out a flower for me to take.

"Did you make that for me?" I asked her, excepting the gift with a smile.

"Hmm-Hn." She told me, smiling as she took one of the empty chairs next to Naoko, taking a piece of toast off his plate. She took a bite of it, smiling up at him. He ruffled her hair, telling her she could have it.

"She's been practicing." Kaede (maple leaf) told me, looking up from her book for the first time since I entered the room. I had the feeling that she hadn't even looked up when Rei and Rai had started to fight – which they still were- since she was able to lose herself in her books. Kaede was the most like me in personality, she stored everything away for later use, and she knew a lot. Kaede, not being psychic, could tell you what everyone was and doing at a given time. At the moment her silver tipped ears were laying against her head, to most likely cut the sound out, and I noticed that the sliver matched nicely with her mid back brown hair. A flower was growing in front, but to the side, of her left ear, showing her potential as she feed it constant energy. Her black eyes were looking straight at me, and once again I wondered if I looked that was when I was younger. Her black eyes showed knowledge beyond her 9 ½ years of life should have, and they just seemed to draw you in, and even though she was a smart child she's never gotten along with her older sisters. Aiko was into fighting- Kaede believed knowledge was a stronger weapon-, Amaya and Hoshiko were into fashion –Kaede believe that if someone was going to like her it would be for herself- and Akina was more into hanging out with Makoto to have time to really get attached to Kaede.

"Is that true sweetie?" I asked Kioko, already knowing that it was, but just paying attention to Kioko right know.

"Yep!" she told me, giggling. I knew she was proud of herself, because she knew that I was proud of her.

"That's good." I told her, then turned my attention to the younger set of twins, who Makoto was trying to negotiate with, and as I did I noticed that Kaede had returned to her book, eating an apple.

"Rei, whatever you took, give it back to your brother." I told her, knowing that it had to be something small. She sighed, and handed him back his necklace with the kanji of trust on it. "Don't pick on your brother." I told her, and she sighed.

"He started it." She muttered.

"I don't care, don't pick on him, and don't you pick on her Rai." I added as a precaution incase she took it wrong. I knew that Rai wouldn't, but Rei thought that we favored him. He nodded his head, and she shrugged. "Good."

The door bell rang at that moment, and I wondered who that could be this early on a Saturday. I glanced over at Kaede, and she sighed. "It's Oncle (1) Yusuke and the boys." I nodded, getting up and leaving, knowing that they must have stopped in for breakfast.

I opened the door, smiling at them. "Good morning."

"Morning." Yusuke's 19 year old son told me, his father's famous grin on his face. You could call Akihiko (bright boy) more Yusuke's clone then a son. He looked just like his father; both wear their messy black hair to their waist, brown eyes full of life, and Akihiko had inherited Yusuke's tattoos. They had the same load mouthed, cocky, smart-alick personality that made people love Yusuke.

"Good morning Kurama." Benjiro said with a smile. Benjiro was a few months younger then Aiko, almost 16 now, but she didn't seem to mind being older then her boyfriend. His brown hair was always down, going about half way down his chest, and brown eyes that help much shyness. Benjiro was human, having no power what-so-ever, and you could tell that it bothered him. "Can I see Aiko?"

"Come on in, we're eating breakfast." I told them, letting them enter.

"See boys, I told you that we'd catch breakfast if we hurried." Yusuke told the boys, grinning from ear to ear.

"I figured that way you were here." I told him. "Don't you ever come to just talk?"

"Ahh…Foxy! I love you, but I need food!" he told me, heading on into the dinning room, and I fallowed with a shack of my head and a chuckle.

As I pass the table, I notice Megumi's headband sitting on the table, and sighed. I picked it up, taking it back with me. She was always taking it off, she said that it made her forehead itch and Jagan hurt and made her look funny. She was still little and didn't understand why she had to wear it all the time and I knew that I needed Hiei's help with it. I couldn't teach her how to control the power and Rei and Rai were still learning themselves to really help, it was times like this that I really needed my mate.

I went back into the dinning room. "Megumi!" I called, and she came to me. I picked her up, then sat down at the table with her on my lab. I placed the head band-one of Hiei's old ones- back on.

"Nooo!" she whined, trying to take it back off, the double knot was stopping her.

"Leave it alone." I told her, lightly tapping her hand. "Be good baby-girl." I told her, and she nodded. She wanted to be a big girl now and she knew that big girls would leave it alone. She slid off my lap, then under the table and I knew it would stay on.

"Foxy?" Akihiko called, and I turned to him to see a glint in his eyes that said he was looking for a good fight.

Yusuke had started to call me 'Foxy' right after I was turned into a girl. I don't know if he did it to make me fell better or to annoy me to get my mind off of it. Akihiko had picked it up a few years back, and though it got some strange looks at first, it was the way it was. I knew I couldn't make him stop any more then I did Yusuke, and besides, I liked it now.

"Yes?" I asked, having an idea of what he wanted.

"Where's Hiei?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Work." I told him, hoping that he didn't hear my anger at it.

"Ahh." He said, nodding his head a few times.

"What are you three doing here this early?" I asked then, turning to Yusuke for the answer.

"Going to the temple to get Kuwabara and Kenji for a guy's day… Hiroshi, Naoko, you two want to come?" he asked, already knowing that Makoto would rather stay here. Makoto, being so much like Hiei, didn't get along with Kenji (strong and vigorous), who was just like Kuwabara.

Kenji was Kuwabara's and Yukina's –second- son, his older twin Kentaro (big boy) had died when they were younger. Kenji was 17 and 'one of the men' as he put it. Right now he was trying to prove that he was old enough to be a man. He kept his orange hair cut to his ears so that it didn't clash so much with his red eyes. He was protective-like his sister Hina-, but both were to the extreme with being protective when it came to Dai (Great).

Hina, named after Yukina and Hiei's mom, was a freshman in college. She kept her own orange hair cut to a little past her chin, which was often pulled back in a pony tail so it wouldn't clash with her brown eyes. She got along well with Amaya and Hoshiko even if they were younger because she liked to gossip as much as much as the next 18 ½ year old girl.

While Hina and Kenji were fighters-taking after Kuwabara in that and powers- Dai wasn't. She spent most of her time when she was home with Yukina. At the moment she was growing her waist length aqua blue hair out so that it would be as long as Yukina's knee length hair. She said gentle red eyes that showed that she'd one day be a great healer like Yukina was now, since she was a full ice maiden. Dai was born when Yukina came of age to reproduce asexually, so she was in no way Kuwabara's, not that he cared, he still thought of her as his daughter.

Yukina and I believed that was how Makoto turned out a vampire. My father had been a pure vampire, so when Hiei became of age that if he was female to 'conceive', my body did what it could do to go by what my mates body and spirit were telling it. Since I could not form a pure ice maiden, and my mates 'matting' habits said that it had to be a pure 'demon'-so to speak- that it mixed his ice 'maiden' side with a pure version of the kitsune from my blood line-which was a pure black kitsune.

"Sure." They said at the same time, then turned to me. "Can we mom?"

"Yes." I told them; already knowing that it was coming.

"Can we be excused?" Naoko asked me, taking his brothers hand in his, a sign that they wished to leave.

"So we can change?" Hiroshi added, entwining his fingers with his younger brother.

"Yes." I told them, nodding. They go up, heading upstairs to change into cloths for sparing, never removing there hand from the others. Their world revolved around each other and their girlfriends.

"Can I go?" Aiko asked Yusuke, leaning up to look at him.

"Then it wouldn't be a guy's day." He told her matter of fact.

"I can beat Kenji with my eyes closed." She told him, tapping her foot under the table. She hated to be told she couldn't do something because she was a girl. "We can do anything you can do." She told him, annoyance in her voice. "Girls are better fighters then boys any day. Hell, you won't even take mom on."

"I aen't suicidal." He told her with a chuckle, rolling his eyes. I didn't know weather to be flattered or insulted with that committee, but I guess it was a bit of both.

"Aiko." Benjiro called, stopping his girlfriend from cussing his father out. "I wasn't planning on staying, so why don't you come with us… you can walk back, we may need another fighter besides Hina to protect Yukina and Dai."

"Good idea Ben." Yusuke told him, grinning. "Go get ready." She nodded, getting up and heading upstairs to change, Benjiro fallowing so that they could talk.

"Yusuke." I called and he paled, knowing that I was angry even if I didn't raise my voice…so did my kits though, most of them were looking at me knowing that voice meant someone was in trouble. "Sparing isn't just for guys. If Hina and Aiko want to stay and spar with you, then let them…Makoto and Akina, go and walk back with your Aunt and Dai."

"Yes mother." Makoto said, not even questioning it. He then went back to his breakfast, not needing to change out of the cloths that he was wearing, and neither did Akina.

/Aiko…mother said to put sparing cloths on, me and Makoto will come to walk with Aunt Yukina and Dai./ I could hear Akina tell her sister. If I was within 10 feet of Akina I could hear everything she said to someone, whether she meant for me to or not.

The scraping of a chair moving back signifies that Kaede was getting up. She pushed her chair back in, then left the room without taking her eyes off her book, tail swishing behind her; most likely heading to her room to sit in her closet to finish her book since no one would bother her there.

I get up as well, turning to Amaya and Hoshiko, who were done and talking. "Amaya, Hoshiko, dishes." They nodded, collecting dishes, then moved into the kitchen to wash them up. "Megumi, Toru, Yuki, Hana." I called, and they came out with empty plates. I stacked them on the table, and then turned to Kioko. "Kioko, do you want to play too?"

"Yes mama." She told me, slipping out of her chair without having to push it back. She walked over and took Megumi's hand in her slightly larger one. "Me show 'Gumi to dance."

"That's very nice of you sweetie." I told her smiling. Kioko was determined to teach Megumi how to dance so she'd have someone to dance bally with. What the six year old didn't realize though was that Megumi just couldn't get it, but Kioko wasn't going to give up yet.

"And what about you three?" I asked the triplets, looking down at them.

"Cowor." Hana told her as she swung her arms, causing her brothers arms to move as she was holding one of their hands in one of her own. Neither Toru nor Yuki made an objection, going with whatever Hana said. This was the reason that Hana never took the purple puppy from Megumi-not that she'd give it up-. Hana had two live 'security blanks', why would she need a fake one too?

I played with the younger kits till Yukina and Dai showed up. Dai headed upstairs with Makoto and Akina while Yukina joined me in the living room. She sat down on the floor and colored with the triplets, watching Kioko and Megumi.

I got up and went to the office and retrieved me bag, then headed back to then living room. I taught 3 classes 11th grade chemistry and 3 classes 12th grade physics at the high school that the kits went to. I pulled out the physics tests and started to grade them.

An hour later Yukina joined me, and she took over checking the match and true and false while I graded the problems. She and I talked about how live was going, and…well… gossip.

With her help I finished grading the papers, leaving me time to help Amaya to study for her history test. After that I helped Kaede with a project she had for math. Yukina left after that, having finished with helping Kioko with her spelling words.

At sun down I went outside with Makoto, seeing him off as I always do on the new moon so that he can feed. I then got the triplets, Megumi, and Kioko cleaned up and in bed by their 8 o'clock bedtime. The other kits fallowed suit. The ones under 12 had a bed time on 9 and the others had a bed time of 10.

I finally to bed about 11 o'clock after I cleaned up a few messes that had been left over by the kits. With a sigh I bushed my hair, then braided it. It changed out of my close, pulling a pair of Hiei's boxers over me underwear, then a large sleeping shirt. It wasn't what I'd call a normal nightgown, but I liked it and it work. I laid down, covering up with our blanket.

/Fox?/

/Yeah Hiei?/ I asked my mate, smiling.

/Not sleeping?/ he asked, and I sighed.

/Trying./ I told him, smiling when he chuckled.

/Sleep./ he told me, and I knew he meant that I needed it.

/I've got a bad feeling./ I told him, and he sighed.

/It's the new moon./ he told me. /Try to sleep, Makoto will be fine./

/I'll try./ I promised him, starting to relax with Hiei's presence still in my mind. /Night./ I told him, then fell asleep as he broke the telepathic connection.

* * *

**DREAM**

I spin around, seeing nothing but black, hoping to see something else. I hated not being about to tell what was going on, I hated not being about to know because I couldn't protect myself or my family.

"Fox." Hiei's fear filled voice came to me. "Fox."

Looked for him, wanting to find him above anything else, knowing he could make every thing better.

"Fox, hang in there." Comes Hiei's vice again. It's closer this time, sounding like its in my ear.

"Hiei, where are you! Hiei!" I yelled. No response. "Hiei!"

"We're losing her." Yukina's voice came this time-close.

'Whose are they losing, what's going on?' I wondered.

"Fox." Hiei whispered, calling me, begging me to answer. His voice was so full of pain, sadness, fear…I couldn't find him, I had to!

"Hiei!" I called again. Something hits my bare shoulder and I reach up, whipping it away. It was salty, slowly hardening on my finger. A tear that was forming a tear gem…but from who?

"Hiei…brother. I don't think I can save her." Yukina's voice came again. Where they talking about me? is that why Hiei sounds so scared…or was it a kit.

"Fox!" He called desperately. I realized then that the tear gem I help in my hand came from him. My mate was crying, and I couldn't even get to him to stop it.

"Hiei!" I called, desperately this time. "What's going on! Where are you!"

"She's beyond help Brother. I'm sorry." Yukina tells him. "She' not going to make it."

"Kurama!"

* * *

**END DREAM**

I bolted up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. I glanced up, surpized to see sunlight coming across the bed.

"Fox?"

I turned to the right to see Hiei sitting on the bed next to me, fear on his face. I threw my arms around him, burying my face in his shoulder, relieve to being able to find him.

He wrapped his arms around me as I cry, kissing the top of my head. May would think it weird, but Hiei could be one of the most affectionate people I knew. "Shh…it's alright." He whispered in my red tipped fox ear. (2) "It's alright." He repeated.

I turned my head, looking at him. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead as I'd done him and the kits millions of times. "Hiei?"

"I felt your youkai spick, I was afraid that something was wrong…I though you were hurt…I…" he stopped, holding me closer, and I returned it by wrapping my arms around him, kissing him.

"I'm fine."

"What happened." He asked me. I placed my forehead back against his shoulder.

"A nightmare." I muttered.

He tightens his hold on me for a second to show his reassurance, raising his youkai a little, and I sigh. "About what?"

"Nothing." I told him. "The kits?"

"School." He told me.

"WHAT!" I asked him, sitting back…I had fallen asleep on Saturday night…and it was now Monday…that couldn't be right.

"Fox." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me again. "It's almost noon." He told me, glancing out the window. "You looked like you where in pain. You kept whining, moving around like you were trying to get away from something…you kept calling for me." he tells me, pausing before continuing. "I couldn't wake you up…I …couldn't."

"I'm alright." I assured him. "It was a memory from after I gave birth to the triplets." I told him, knowing now that I was awake what it was.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"You were calling me, I could hear you but I couldn't see you. Everything, everywhere…was black. The longer it took, the more you called, the more fear you had. Then you called my name in such…such...terror."

"I know…I had felt it before then." He admitted.

"What?" I asked him. "When?" I sat back to look at him.

"Every time I though I was going to lose you." He told me. "Every time I almost did…every time I could have…every…"

I interrupted him by throwing myself at him again, knocking us off the bed as I kissed him. I pulled away, smiling down at him from where I was laying on him. "Are you alright?" He asked me, worried that I hurt myself in the fall. This is why I loved him so much, he worries about silly things like this that don't really have a reason to worry about.

"Yes." I whispered, moving off him to lay next to him on the floor. "You?"

"Hn." He told me, and I laughed.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"I love you." I told him as I rolled over and laid my head on his chest.

"You don't have to tell me, I know."

"I like to." I admitted. He moved his arms around my waist, holding me.

"I love you too."

We laid there on the floor for the next couple of hours just enjoying each others presence. It was something that we hadn't done or had time to do in a long time.

I fell asleep in his comforting arms.

* * *

**TIME LAPSE-THAT NIGHT-5 HOURS LATER (ABOUT 5:00 O'CLOCK PM)**

**HIEI'S POV**

"Dad? Mom?" Hiroshi's voice comes threw the bedroom door.

"Are they there?" Naoko asked as they opened the door.

"Don't know." His twin answered.

"Boy's, keep it down." I told them. A second later they come around the bed to where we were laying on the floor.

"What happened?" Hiroshi asked me, but understands when he saw his mothers face. He bends down and picks her up.

"When'd she wake up?" Naoko asked as he pulled the blankets back into place on the bed.

"Little after noon." I told them as I get up off the floor.

"What happened?" he asked while Hiroshi placed Kurama's body on the bed. Naoko covers her up, looking at me for an answer as he sits crossed legged to her right.

"Not quite sure. She said it was a memory from when the triplets where born." I told them, sighing. I could always talk to them about things like this, mainly because they had been threw a lot with us being our oldest.

"How'd you end up on the floor?" Hiroshi asked me from his spot on the bed in front of his brother.

"She threw her arms around me when she woke up and I hadn't been expecting it so we feel."I said with a shrug as I sat on the edge of the other side of the bed.

"Why didn't you-"Hiroshi began.

"Get off the floor?" Naoko finished.

I reach over and pushed a piece of hair off her face.

"Your mother was a little spooked when she work and you know her…It takes a lot to rattle her." I explained.

"Yeah." They said together.

"She'll be alright though, right?" Hiroshi asked me.

"I mean, she's not going to go crazy or something?" Naoko asked me.

"Will she be ok in the morning?" Hiroshi asked me.

"She should be." I told them, giving them a slight smile. A crash sounded from downstairs, fallowed by shouts, causing my fox to flinch.

"We'll tell them to keep it down…and spate Rai and Rei." Hiroshi told me as they got up. They left, closing the door behind them. I kissed Kurama on the forehead, then headed downstairs to help the twins with the mad house that our house was on Monday nights.

* * *

**TIME LAPSE-LATER THAT NIGHT-ABOUT 8 HOURS LATER (1:00 O'CLOCK AM)**

I woke up when I felt Kurama sit up in bed. I look up at her to see that she's paler then normal, covered in a cold sweat, shaking. I sit up, wrapping my arms around her. "Fox?"

She turns a set of scared green eyes to me. us so close that I could easily make out the gold splashes in them. (3) "H-Hiei?"

I could hear the fear in her voice, and I pulled her closer to me. "Another nightmare?"

"The same one." She told me, and I knew she was fighting the tears. It made me wonder what she was so scared of, she never was one to fear her own death. The only reason that it could scare her was the thought of leaving me and the kits. To leave me with out a mate and our kits to raise. To leave our kits without a mother, without her to always be there for them, for them to have two parents.

"Cry." I whispered, pulling her closer, one of my hands around her waist, the other on the back of her head, holding it against me. I know she is when my shirt gets chest gets damp and she shakes slightly. "I'm here." I told her when her arms found their way around to rest on my back. I start to run my hand threw her hair, the moonlight catching the sliver streaks. She inhales, trying to calm herself as I rub her fox ears and pet her hair.

Her hands loosened her hold, then fell to the bed. Her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. I continued to run my hand threw her hair, listening to her rhythmic breathing. I sit there holding her, not moving anything but my hand, not wanting to take the chance of waking her up, not wanting the moment to end.

I finally move as she falls into a deeper sleep, laying us down on the bed, not loosening my hold on my mate. And for the first time in a long time I found myself captivated by her. I smiled, remember that that was one of the reasons I had fallen in love with her, because she was just that, captivating.

* * *

(1) Kaede speaks French words… this one means Uncle. 

(2) Later on it will tell this, but Kurama's two forms fused together so she always has fox ears out…and depending on which form is the hair color…red w/silver streaks for human and silver w/red streaks for kitsune.

(3) Like her hair color her eyes are different. When in human form she has gold splashed green eyes…and in kitsune she has green splashed gold eyes.

* * *

Ok! Incase you got lost! Its as fallows: 

Kurama and Hiei: Hiroshi (Generous) (boy) and Naoko (honest) (boy) are 17, Aiko (beloved) (girl) is 16, Amaya (night rain) (girl) is 14 ½, Makoto (sincere) (boy) is 13, Akina (spring flower) (girl) is 12, Hoshiko (Star) (girl) is 11, Kaede (maple leaf) (girl) is 9 1/2, Rei (Gratitude) (girl) and Rai (Trust) (boy) are 7 ½, Kioko (happy child) (girl) is 6, Megumi (blessing) (girl) is 4, Toru (sea) (boy) and Yuki (snow) (boy) and Hana (flower) (girl) are 2 ½.

Yusuke and Keiko: Akihiko (bright boy) (boy) is 19 ½, and Benjiro (peaceful) (boy) is 15 ½

Kuwabara and Yukina: Hina (girl) is 18 ½,-Kentaro (big boy) (boy) is dead (Kenji's twin)- Kenji (strong and vigorous) (boy) is 17, Dai (great) (girl) is 13 ½.

* * *

**See, there was the 20 OC's… (I'm repeating myself here!)… No they will not all be the main one that I pay attention to… I will be using only some of them…Review and tell me which ones you and which ones you'd like to hear about the most, since I'll try to just pick the ones you want – they all will be the story though because they all are alive!**


End file.
